Summertime Sadness
by VC18
Summary: We both knew that the day would come. But why so soon? Please don t leave me behind... Please don t...die... Please give it a shot. The Story is written in two POVs. I s gonna be great. And reviews please please please :D


_Summertime Sadness_

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best**

I Got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Do my hair up real big beauty queen style  
Highheels off, I'm feeling alive

One more giddy rotation full of giggeling laughter before cold water washes round my ankles. I turn to you and stretch out my hand towards you while the waves hit already up to my knees. You grab my hand before I can take another step into the ink black sea. I see the smile on your face vanish as you pull me closer to you and bed my head down on your chest. Your hand on my hair.

I can imagine your sad eyes, suitable to your convulsive heartbeat and trembling hands that are hold in my hair.

The waves weigh us in tact and I close my eyes, stick to you. Slowly, very carefully, you loosen up the brackets that hold my hair. I had given me best to look as beautiful as possible for you today. Strand for strand they curl up in my face, my neck, and exclude the Moonlight of my eyes.

Strong arms close around my chest and legs, water squirts as my feet are suddenly kicked into the air, and my long curls uncontrollably bob. I lock my arms around your neck and my shoes clatter behind your back as they encounter each other.

Harder than you surely intend I come down with my back to lay on the hard, wet sand which is still torn by the floods. My red dress becomes a flowing blood carpet which is crossed by golden strands.

The cold shakes me almost immediately and not even your heat that weighs on me like lava rocks can distribute it. Only your lips on mine are the valve pumping your fire with high pressure in my body and while I freeze from the outside, I burn inwardly.

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like your stare  
Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh **

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

I run the lung groaning towards the morning star. With momentum, I pull the wet dress over my head and leave it. The asphalt is surprisingly warm under my bare feet.

You're already sitting at the wheel and the engine comes with a loud sputtering to life. I don´t open the door but jump casually with one hand on the passenger seat in the convertible. A new top is already waiting for me on the dashboard,.

The wind is increasing and I throw my arms into the cool morning air. The feet on the dash I am back in the seat and watch as the clouds appear in the early-morning sky above us, from black to blue to purple.

We rush over the road past the cliffs and the warmth of the dawning day caresses my morning sun plays pranks on me, hiding behind hilltops and tickles me whenever she is funny. I turn around to you and am immediately saddened at the sight of your desperate eyes. I reach after you and run my finger through your short black stubbly hair in your neck like I always do.

"I love you. "

You pull over and we jolt over uneven sear terrain. With a jerk, the beetle comes to a stand as he pops with the front bumper against the chestnut tree.

You unfasten your seatbelt, then mine and draw on my arm, when I don't respond, you come climbing over the centre console and astride sit on me.

I can´t stand how your eyes drill into my.

"I love you," I say again and again and caress your cheek with my hand. And then you kiss me again and again, salty desperate kisses. My heart jumps out of my chest, I think and right into yours.

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like your stare  
Honey, I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh**

**I think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
Late is better than never  
Even if you´re gone I'm gonna drive, drive**

**We ****pull**** b****ack ****on ****the ****rear ****seat****. ****Yo****u ****lie ****in ****my ****arm s****and ****I**** hold ****yo****u ****swipping ****over ****your**** b****lond ****hair****.**

**I ****suck ****the ****scent ****of ****your ****hair****, ****feel ****your ****soft ****skin****, ****taste ****your ****lips ****and ****lose ****myself ****in ****your ****eyes****, ****that ****are ****so ****deep ****and ****radiant ****like ****the ****sea ****that ****comes**** b****ack ****to ****life****.**

**I ****try**** to memorise ****every ****inch ****of ****your ****face ****to ****inculcate ****your ****taste****, ****your ****smell ****and ****how ****your ****touch ****feels**** on my ****skin****. ****And ****what ****that ****does ****with ****me****. ****My ****heart ****races ****and ****I****know ****I ****should****n´t ****think**** about it ****now**** b****ut ****I ****curse ****all ****the ****time ****that ****I ****have****n´t noticed you, all the time that I´ve been wasting without you ****and**** that ****now ****runs ****through**** my ****finger****s like ****quicksand****.  
**

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh**

**Yo****u ****smile ****constantly ****with ****your ****faded ****pink ****lips****, livid ****growing ****skin ****and ****the ****now ****weak****, delicate ****hands**** that are ****shaky ****trying ****to ****hold**** b****ack ****my ****tears** **with a lovely touch.**

**"****Goten****. I ****love ****yo****u, ****don't ****forget ****that****. ****"****Your ****voice ****is ****now ****little ****more ****than ****a ****whisper****. ****I ****see ****the ****horror ****in ****your ****face ****and ****I ****know ****it ****is**** time. ****Yo****u ****put ****yourself ****with ****full ****weight ****on ****me ****and ****kiss ****me ****one ****last ****time****, ****firm ****and ****patient****.**

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summer time sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best**

"**Marron I love you."**

**I ****help ****yo****u ****to ****turn ****so ****that ****we**** b****oth ****can ****see ****the ****sky****. ****The ****gentle**** b****lue**** sky ****and ****the ****radiant ****light****reflections ****that ****we ****see ****through ****the ****dense ****dark ****green ****canopy ****seem ****so ****out ****of ****place ****like ****the ****reality ****that**** overtakes ****us ****with ****every ****minute****...****.****.**

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
S-s-summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Oh, oh

I feel numb and incredibly light. I don´t think I can move myself yet so I simply look up to the top and watch the dancing leaves, which are blurred before my heavy lids. I know you are here, even though I can´t feel you anymore. I wear a million words on my tongue but can´t tell them to you no longer through my salty, wet lips. . .

I'm afraid when "the night" closes in, and my heart slows down, stagnating and stops. . .


End file.
